Possession
by Crystallised
Summary: A beautiful, pure, naïve girl with long, brown locks and bright, hazel eyes. A harsh, handsome boy with messy, raven hair and crimson-coloured eyes. Both of them slowly fall in love; but their relationship is more complicated than you'd expect. Why? Because the girl was none other than the daughter of the most wealthy man in Japan, and the boy was just a mere slave that she owned.
1. Chapter 1 - Influence, Power and Wealth

**Possession - a Gakuen Alice Fanfic for Natsume x Mikan. Written by Crystallised.** **Hey, everyone! I'm called Dee (if you haven't read my profile) and this is my first fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One - Influence, Power and Wealth**

"Mikan, go to your room, NOW_._"

The sound of her father's booming voice made her cringe. She ran to her room, almost slipping in the process, tears welling up in her eyes, straight into the arms of her best friend; Hotaru Imai. Hotaru stayed calm and stroked Mikan on her back whilst she cried into her friend's arms.

She felt so... _Insecure._ She couldn't do anything right. Hotaru sighed and let go of Mikan once she had calmed down.

"So, what happened this time?" Hotaru would have asked flatly, but a hint of concern in her voice betrayed her. Mikan trembled violently, but took a deep breath as she explained the previous argument she'd had with her father.

_"Miss, your father is calling. He'd like you to meet him in the study down as soon as possible, once you're done changing out of..." The maid eyed Mikan with distaste. She was wearing normal, casual clothes - something that was basically taboo within the rich Sakura family - a loose, flowing yellow camisole with a pair of denim shorts. "That." Mikan sighed knowingly and nodded to her maid, signalling for the maid to rummage through her closet filled with frilly and suffocatingly-tight-and-long dresses. The maid smiled triumphantly and pulled out a bright pink, AMAZINGLY frilly dress that reached down, past the floor. This time, it was Mikan's turn to eye the dress with distaste._

_There were DIAMONDS strewn into it, for God's sakes! What in the world did her father take her for?! Was she not allowed to have any freedom? Mikan sent out a low growl, catching the maid's attention, but quickly recomposed herself and stepped into the dress. One suffocating hour later, Mikan was fit into the layers and layers of the complicated gown. The maid excused herself after twisting Mikan's hair into an elegant curl instead of her usual happy-go-lucky twintails and Mikan could finally breathe again. That maid was really invading her personal space, which Mikan really did NOT like._

_"Miss, your father is waiting!" The maid called, her voice muffled from the door. Mikan bit her lip before slapping herself gently on the cheeks, faking a smile. She didn't like it, not one single bit. Unwillingly, she elegantly stepped out of her room and carefully walked downstairs; straight into her frowning father. He growled in annoyance, causing Mikan to shiver._

_'Not this again...' She thought, looking away from her father's icy stare. She shuddered and trembled violently before glancing up. Her father looked furious. Mikan, being the simpleton she was, had absolutely no idea what this was about... Until her father said one line._ _"I heard from the servants that you went outside to frolic with the commoners, again."_ _Mikan immediately cringed. So THAT was it. The fact that she went outside, without her father's permission, AGAIN, to have fun with people her own age (not including Hotaru), AGAIN. Wasn't she permitted to have freedom?! '...No.' Mikan thought bitterly, her face twisting into a sour expression that really wasn't "Mikan-like". Her father scowled at her expression before he started leering at Mikan. His lips upturned into a smirk as he said, "Since you keep on escaping the guards... I'm going to offer- no, on second thought, you don't have a choice- you a very interesting proposition that just came to my mind."_

_Mikan stared at her father, partially in shock, uneasiness and curiosity. 'I'll get out of it so easily, like all the other times.' That was what she had thought... But boy, she was absolutely wrong. "You're going to go down to the slave market." Mikan's father announced. Mikan's jaw opened. That was the one place that she NEVER wanted to go to ever again; not after the time she passed by there ten years ago, when she was still six years old. There were hundreds and hundreds of people, if not thousands, being sold and treated like objects. Mikan hated that; but right now, she felt just as caged and trapped as they did. Hopeless. Useless. Under the control of their "owners"._

_"No... I don't want to go there again." Mikan whispered to herself feebly. She knew it was pointless to try to convince her father otherwise, but, OF COURSE, being the naïve girl she was, she had to try. "No, dad! I don't want to-" she began, but not before he cut her off almost immediately with a loud, commanding voice. "You WILL go, whether you like it or not!" He shouted, towering over Mikan. She shrank back and tears welled up in her eyes; she hated getting yelled at. She tried to convince herself otherwise... This was much better than her mother's death. Thinking like that only proved to make things worse as a single, stray tear streamed down her pale cheeks. Her father glared at her. If looks could kill, she'd certainly be burned to ashes right now, but Mikan couldn't help but bite her lip in frustration. She didn't want to go to the slave market, not where all those innocent people got abused..._

_But then a thought lit up her mind. The corner of her lips was tugged upwards as she smiled, shocking her father. He was curious as to what came across her, but furious all the same. He refused to let her "frolic with the COMMONERS", so he had thought the slave market was the best choice - he knew very well how much going to that place disgusted and intimidated his own daughter. But this? Smiling at the thought of going to a slave market? Maybe his plan wasn't as successful as he had thought it once would be._

_Mikan's father looked at her, completely enraged by her change of moods. Obviously, he had wanted her to scream and cry in frustration. Mikan knew very well how much of a sadistic figure her father was, being the most influential and wealthy person in the whole of Japan... Maybe even third best in the world. Who knew? It could be true; after all, money and business was the only thing that her father understood. He was even worse than her best friend, whom loved money enough to marry it (if such marriages were permitted in life), for God's sakes! Anyone that could beat Hotaru with her love for money was either really ADMIRABLE or really disgustingly obsessed. Mikan knew it was the latter._

_"Wipe that smirk off your face, young lady. I expect you to find a fitting slave that can fit all your needs and even BLOCK off all those idiotic commoners." Her father commanded. This was the last straw for Mikan. He was insulting her friends! "Dad, you don't even know them! How could you just judge them like that?! When mum was here, you NEVER said anything like that!" Mikan shouted. This was apparently the wrong thing to do; after all, reminding her own father of his own DECEASED wife, the most important person in his life was the worst mistake she could've possibly made out of the thousands of other words that she could've carefully chosen._

_Mikan, having her thinking clouded by indignance, didn't notice her father's abrupt change of mood from furiously enraged into DOWNRIGHT disgusted, shocked and filled with hatred and ire. Mikan quickly saw her father's expression and mentally took a note to never say anything about her mother in his presence ever again; after all, it did upset herself too._

_That was the final straw for him as he burned holes in her by glaring at her. Mikan didn't have to be a genius to put two and two together - this conversation was long done._ _"Mikan, go to your room, NOW." Her father boomed, prompting Mikan to shrink back in fear, tears welling in her eyes, darting away from her father quickly to get away from the man that she was forced to call "father". How could this have happened? Her father, when he was still with her mother, was such a loving and caring man; but once her mother passed away, Mikan's whole life was turned upside-down. She was absolutely drowned in fear of the man. Was this really the same father that she had?_

"So... That's what happened." Mikan finished, trembling. Her tears were now dried as her best friend sighed, knowing that Mikan would've done something stupid to upset her own father. "You're an idiot." Hotaru replied bluntly. Mikan pouted, "That's the _only_ thing you have to say after I tell you the whole big argument I had with my father?!"

...To which Hotaru answered with a simple nod. Mikan sighed. Her best friend was so hard to crack; but even so, they were as close as best friends could possibly be. They had been together ever since their childhood. Nothing could ever tear them apart - and nothing will ever tear them apart. The two were inseparable since they first met. Mikan smiled fondly as she remembered their first meeting made by their mothers, prompting Hotaru to glare at her. "What are you smiling about, you idiot?" Hotaru asked bluntly, though it was more of a statement than a question. Mikan just laughed it off, making Hotaru raise an eyebrow.

"You know, we should make a bet on what you were thinking of during your argument with your father. You know, that part where you said you started smiling about the thought of going to the slave market? I bet you 10,000 yen that I can guess accurately what you were thinking at the time." Hotaru smiled, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Mikan's eyes, on the contrary, widened. Not because of the cost - no, 10,000 yen was nothing to them, and they knew it - but because she knew that Hotaru would win.

"No way, you've known me for like, eleven years!" Mikan cried. Hotaru couldn't help herself but smirk lightly. "And I presume that you realised some certain _things_ during those eleven years, Miss Sakura?" Mikan rolled her eyes and laughed at Hotaru's antics. "Yeah, I realised that you were some freakily smart, technology-loving, super-wealthy, definitely-not-normal girl!" Mikan shot back; this time, it was Hotaru's turn to roll her eyes. "_Please._ You call me 'super-wealthy' when you're the princess of this whole place, possibly the whole of Japan." Hotaru said, making Mikan cease her laughing slightly, turning to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Your family is basically on the same level as ours, since our fathers are like, best friends. I mean, without your family, my father's company would collapse, and the same vice-versa! Anyway, I'm still pretty interested in knowing what you'd predict, even though you'll probably get it absolutely 100% scarily accurate, like the perfectionist you are." Mikan squealed, bouncing up and down happily. She definitely wasn't your average, elegant princess. She knew very well how to enjoy herself underneath the suffocating, 'you-must-be-extremely-elegant-and-well-mannered' circumstances that she was in. Hotaru smirked; she saw this coming; and so, she began her deduction.

"I'm guessing that when you were _oh-so-stupidly _moping over having to go to the slave market-" Hotaru said, unfazed by Mikan's indignant denials, "-once again for the second time in your life; I remember the first time you went there, you were acting like such a chicken, scared out of your mind; when you realised that, _'Oh, if I get a slave, maybe I can save one of them out of their abusive lives!'_ Or something like that, being the super naïve person you are - always so bubbly and freakishly optimistic." Hotaru finished. Mikan paused, muttering something under her breath that suspiciously sounded like, _"I knew she'd get it completely accurate, that freaky lady. And the has the nerve to call ME freaky! She's the alien compared to me!"_

Hotaru smirked, knowing her deduction was right on bullseye. Mikan, instead of moping and sighing in frustration, hugged her best friend, ignoring her threats. She smiled and praised her instead, even though she knew Hotaru would never fall for sweet talking. Hotaru had about enough of her best friend's closeness and was about to push her away when Mikan shot upright, letting go of her with a horror-stricken expression plastered onto her face. "Oh my God, I have to go to the slave market now!" She cried, and with that, she bolted out of the door (not before almost slipping in her gown) and out of the house, making Hotaru sigh both out of frustration and fondness. Mikan hadn't changed at all, since the day that they met eleven years ago.

With a deep breath, Mikan composed herself. Of course, she was excited to free someone from their misery - wait, that didn't sound right, it made her sound like a killer - but she was nervous all the same. This slave market, the place she was about to walk into, was the same one she saw years ago. _'The one that frightened you out of your mind,' _Mikan reminded herself bitterly. This kind of thinking wasn't like her at all, but she couldn't help it - who wouldn't be scared after seeing innocent people, some even around her age, being whipped and lashed at?

With a deep breath, Mikan hesitantly took a tentative, small step through the broad, ebony gates.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. -Crystallised/Dee**


	2. Chapter 2 - Different Treatment

**Possession - a Gakuen Alice Fanfic for Natsume x Mikan. Written by Crystallised.**  
**Before you say anything about their ages, I know that Mikan's meant to be older than Natsume, but I find it cuter if Natsume's older. After all, it seems kind of strange (no offense) that Mikan would be older than Natsume. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two - Different Treatment**

_With a deep breath, Mikan hesitantly took a tentative, small step through the broad, ebony gates._

Mikan walked into the slave market, prompting all heads to turn to her. After all, she WAS the heiress to the most wealthy man in the whole of Japan. Everyone immediately bowed; even the slaves. Mikan laughed uneasily. It was a forced laugh, but everyone seemed to calm down slightly after it. She smiled lightly and said, "I'm here to look for a sla- person that can help me with all my..." Mikan paused, swallowing and quoting what her father said, "...Daily needs."

The whole market was brought into shock for a few moments before everyone began talking animatedly, many people arguing over who would sell a slave to her. Mikan bit her lip, chewing it as she thought, _'I knew this would happen. I should've worn a disguise after all-' _but her thoughts were abruptly cut off when a man cried out, "we have a highest bidder! 200,000 yen is our highest so far! Would anybody else like to add on?"

Mikan looked over and her eyes widened, caught in crimson-coloured eyes that stared right through her. She felt transparent when the boy's eyes studied her carefully, taking in her every detail. Her mouth widened slightly in amazement. The boy was handsome, she had to hand it to him. He had slightly messed up ebony hair with bright, alluring, crimson eyes. Although he was wearing rags, Mikan could tell that under his torso, he had quite a fit, muscular figure; but the most eye-catching thing to Mikan was that, he looked barely older than her. This young man, who was probably only _slightly _older than her, was possibly more caged and restricted than she was.

That wouldn't do for Mikan. She looked at the current highest bidder, a girl with a lustful sneer on her face. Mikan was appalled and realised that the slave that was currently being bidded on must've been popular solely for his looks. At this point, Mikan couldn't help herself but raise her hand and say, "I bid 300,000 yen."

Everyone in the market paused and the girl that was the, _ex-_highest bidder looked at her with a disgusted frown. Mikan smiled lightly, looking at the man that was selling the boy. "Nobody else would like to place a bid? 300,000 yen is the final... One, two, three!" The man yelled out, before smiling and placing a _collar_ on the boy's neck, much to Mikan's and the boy's distaste. The man attached a chain onto the collar, with a handle on the other end.

The man led the boy over to Mikan, who was beaming. On the other hand, the boy was scowling. _'She probably just wants me for my looks AGAIN. Like every other disgusting girl here.'_ The boy thought, a frown crossing his handsome features; he definitely did NOT expect what was actually going to be in store for him. Mikan unwillingly took the handle of the chain leash on the boy and began to lead him to the exit of the slave market. The boy scoffed at her gentleness. _'She's just going to be like all the others once we get out of sight of the market.'_

As soon as they _were_ out of sight, Mikan turned to the boy, making his scowl deepen, if possible. Instead of staring at him with lustful eyes though, she looked at him with pure, honest, bright hazel eyes. She smiled widely and asked, "What's your name?" The boy stayed silent and ignored her, making her pout, much to the boy's amusement. She stood on her tip-toes, and it was then that she realised how tall the boy was. He was a head taller than her just standing normally, and this made her frown deepen. She placed a gentle, small hand on the collar around his neck. He shuddered at her touch, preparing himself for what was about to come, but instead he heard her voice.

"Natsume Hyuuga, huh?" Mikan smiled. Natsume rolled his eyes. She had only been looking at his collar to check his name, he realised. Mikan giggled. "I like it. 'Natsume' kind of reminds me of Summer," she complimented. Natsume's eyes widened as she didn't let go of his collar, and instead loosened it. Lost in thought, he didn't notice Mikan struggling with his collar and realised what she was having difficulty with after she let out a low growl.

_'She's so childish.' _Natsume thought, eyeing her. Mikan let out a small gasp, making Natsume's eyes widen, thinking it was something serious. "Oh my God, I forgot to introduce myself!" She cried out. Natsume groaned inwardly and glared at her for a while, only to be met by Mikan's cheery smiles, which Natsume found hard to ignore. She was so naïve and overly positive that it got on his nerves.

"I'm Mikan... From the, uh, _Sakura_ family." Mikan introduced herself, stumbling on the word "Sakura". If there was one thing she wanted to avoid, it was being categorised in the same type of people as her obsessive, power-hungry father. Mikan didn't like the thought one bit and couldn't help but frown slightly, making Natsume's eyes widen. Mikan continued and said, "I'm sixteen, and my birthday's on the first day of the year. What about you?"

Natsume grimaced. He _was_ older than her, but only by a mere few months, he realised. His birthday was on the 27th of November. Mikan frowned at Natsume's lack of response, which he chose to ignore. Since he first saw her, he had seemed to have made up some sort of secret "mission" to make Mikan frown and pout as much as possible; whilst Mikan had made up some sort of secret "mission" to get Natsume to talk. Although neither said anything, with Mikan being to oblivious and simple-minded to notice anything, Natsume realised what she was trying to do and made it harder for her.

After ten endless minutes of trying to get Natsume to talk whilst trying to take his collar off, Mikan let out an exasperated sigh as she took his hand, surprised at how warm it was. "Come on, instead of just standing here fumbling with your collar, I think we should just get home and cut it off. It's uncomfortable for you, right?" Mikan reasoned cheerfully, catching Natsume off guard. Her smiles always caught him off guard; and, as much as he hated to admit; he didn't mind being her slave, if he could get treated like this regularly.

Mikan practically dragged him to her large estate. Natsume stood there in shock for a few moments before remembering what he was doing and put the "bad-boy act" back on. Mikan, on the other hand, noticed when he stiffened and let out a nervous giggle. Natsume frowned; it sounded so forced, and even though it sounded strange, from the moment that he first saw her wandering through the tainted streets of the slave market, he felt a connection to her and felt obliged to protect her. That was the only thing that had stopped him from making a run for freedom as soon as she took his hand. Natsume was snapped out of his thoughts as Mikan squeezed his hand lightly and tugged him towards the large, snow-white coloured gates with elegant patterns engraved onto them. She walked towards the doorbell and pushed it lightly.

_"Yes? Who is speaking?" _A voice floated out of the speaker. "This is Mikan, can you open the gates please?" Mikan asked politely, smiling at the affirmal that echoed out almost instantaneously. The gates made screeches and creaks as they slowly opened; and what Natsume saw next nearly made him lose his composure. On second thought, he did lose it for quite a few moments... _Again._ Mikan merely giggled; it was no surprise, after all, their estate was the biggest in the whole of Japan.

"This is the Sakura residence, Natsume. It covers like, about... 250 hectares? So that's... 2,500,000 square metres. I think our estate is second-best to the other estate in, uhmm, France, I think it was. My friend owns it, you know! Our house only has around a hundred floors and a thousand rooms in total. Do you think it's pretty?" Mikan explained in a joyful tone, making Natsume's jaw open wider. She bit her lip trying not to laugh; Natsume certainly wasn't making an attempt to keep up his rebel façade now. Natsume recomposed himself, _again,_ and glared at Mikan who was trying hard to suppress her giggles.

"Well, since you're done staring, let's go inside!" Mikan winked at him, dragging him once more into the luxurious place. Natsume was determined not to drop his act this time like he did twice already, and boy, it was hard. If someone looked at the outside of the Sakura residence and thought it was fancy, that was _NOTHING_ compared to the inside. Natsume was trying _very_ hard to look calm whilst looking around. Mikan smiled to herself and continued leading Natsume to her room, nodding at all the maids and servants that said, "Welcome back from the slave market, miss."

A few people asked who the boy she was with was, and before she could answer, it had spread like wildfire across the room and, to Mikan's surprise, straight to her father. She bit her lip out of frustration, anger and fear. Natsume noticed this and, like what she had done to him before, squeezed her hand lightly. He was rewarded with a warm smile from Mikan, who resumed to taking him to her room. Inside, he immediately noticed a girl that was sitting at a table, typing away on a computer. She turned around to the sound of the door being opened. The girl had short, jet-black hair; even darker than Natsume's; and mysterious, violet-coloured eyes. She smirked at the two.

"So this is the slave that you bought?" Hotaru assumed - no, deduced - making Mikan cringe. "He's _not_ a slave to me, Hotaru! He's my friend!" Mikan declared, making Natsume's eyes widen. _'She thinks of me as a friend already?' _He thought, his expression wavering slightly. Although it passed by Mikan, it didn't go by unnoticed by Hotaru, who's smirk widened even more. Natsume shuddered. Mikan simply beamed sunshine and rainbows at them, oblivious to the glaring contest going on between her newly-bought-_friend_ and her best-friend-since-childhood. Neither wanted to blink first, but then Hotaru ended up blinking once Mikan butted in and said, "Hey, Hotaru, stop staring at Natsume! I mean, you already have Ruka-pyon!"

Hotaru's glare intensified tenfold as she turned to Mikan, disturbed by the fact that her boyfriend's name could make her waver. Mikan let out a short, intimidated squeal as she quickly moved behind Natsume and clung onto him, still gripping onto his hand. She stuttered, "U-uh, well, anyway, Hotaru, this is Natsume Hyuuga and Natsume, that's Hotaru Imai. She's been my best friend for eleven years and she's from the second-most wealthiest family in Japan, the Imai family."

Hotaru was about to say something when a maid burst into the room, realised what she did, ran back outside, closed the door and knocked. Mikan giggled at the action, whereas Hotaru just rolled her eyes and Natsume cocked an eyebrow. _'Are all the people in here so weird?' _He thought. Mikan immediately stopped laughing when the maid said, "Miss Sakura, your father would like to see you... He heard about your new _'boyfriend' _and is demanding to meet him."

Mikan blankly stared at nothing for a minute before the maid's words sunk in. She squealed in horror and turned to Natsume and then Hotaru, appalled. "What do I do?! Everyone thinks that Natsume's my boyfriend!" Mikan cried. Natsume just stared at her. Hotaru sighed in frustration and glanced at her desktop longingly, ignoring Mikan's wails.  
"There's no way to get out of this, right? Why don't you just..." Hotaru paused, eyeing Natsume with a cocked eyebrow, "...Dress Hyuuga up in formal attire and bring him to your father, explain that he's your new sla- _friend_, and leave."

Mikan nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, I think d... Mr. Sakura will understand." She cut herself off before saying "dad", making Natsume's expression harden. What exactly was going on with her and her father? Before Natsume could wonder any possible reasons for Mikan calling her father "Mr. Sakura", he was pushed into her bathroom with a servant that took his measurements, who then ran out of the room after scribbling them onto his notepad and bringing back a custom-made, new tuxedo with a full set of the shirt, pants, tie, socks and shoes. Natsume just stared at the servant blankly as he was dressed into the clothes and rubbed with cologne (all the while he was struggling, of course). He growled as his hair, which hadn't been touched for years, was brushed and then sprayed with some sort of liquid that made it smell nice.

Mikan's eyes widened when Natsume stepped out of the bathroom. He looked _amazing_; he was so handsome, no other boy could compare. Not even Ruka Nogi, Hotaru's French boyfriend. Hotaru ignored his grand entrance and stayed with her face staring at her desktop. Natsume shifted uncomfortably in the clothes. They felt strange on his skin; all he had ever been given to wear were used rags. He felt so pampered that it disturbed him.

Mikan snapped out of her trance and thanked the servant quickly before taking Natsume's hand and walking out of her room, heading towards her father's study. The light pink blush that creeped onto her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Natsume, though. He seemed amused at Mikan's attempts to ignore her flushing. By the time that they reached her father's study, all the colour had drained from her face and Natsume watched as his master paced back and forth, chewing her lip.

He didn't like it.

He didn't like it _at all._

_'What exactly happened with her family?' _Natsume wondered, but he wasn't about to invade his master's private space. Instead, he gave her a gentle push on her back, startling her. Mikan smiled gratefully at Natsume, her newfound strength. He was the source of her courage, the same courage that made her swallow her fear and knock on the wooden door of her father's study. A voice boomed out of the room and Natsume felt Mikan shiver slightly, making him feel even more curious and slightly worried.

"Come in."

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. -Crystallised/Dee**


	3. Chapter 3 - Voice

**Possession - a Gakuen Alice Fanfic for Natsume x Mikan. Written by Crystallised. I wanted to say "thank you ****_SO _****much" to the people that reviewed; it brightened my day a ****_lot!_**** I'll try to update as fast as possible. So, thanks, and enjoy!**

**Chapter Three - Voice**

_A voice boomed out of the room and Natsume felt Mikan shiver slightly, making him feel even more curious and slightly worried._

_"Come in."_

Mikan gripped onto Natsume's hand tightly. She slowly opened the door and walked in, meeting the eyes of her father. Natsume took a look at her father; light brown-silvery hair, a huge scowl on his face, eyes glaring at Mikan, a black and white suit fixed with a plain white tie... And what was that cologne? The pungent smell nearly made Natsume choke. It didn't take long for Natsume to deduce that he didn't like Mikan's father _at all._

"F-father." Surprisingly, it was Mikan's soft, trembling voice that cut through the silence. Natsume glanced at her as she slowly lifted her gaze to her father. It took her father one, single sentence to make her brave act shatter and lower her confidence.

"I'm _very_ disappointed in you."

Mikan froze and Natsume glared at her father. On the verge of tears, Mikan suddenly remembered Hotaru's words to her: _"There's no way to get out of this, right? Why don't you just... Dress Hyuuga up in formal attire and bring him to your father, explain that he's your new sla- friend, and leave."_

With a newfound strength, Mikan's eyes hardened. That was her resolve. She _had _to tell her father about Natsume; he wasn't a boyfriend to her, but could she say that he was a _friend _to her in front of her father? _'Dad- I mean, Mr. Sakura wouldn't accept Natsume as a friend, would he...?' _Mikan thought nervously. She took a deep breath, her eyes flashing with confidence. She stepped forward and said, "Father, I'm afraid that the information you heard of was incorrect. This is Natsume Hyuuga," Mikan paused, seeing her father's eyes flash dangerously, "and he's... My _s-slave, _not my boyfriend." She finished, saying the word "slave" in a biting tone. She didn't like calling Natsume her slave.

"...I see. Very well, then. Do _not _allow such rumours to pass through to me _ever_ again; clear up the misunderstanding yourself before hand." Mikan's father said in a deep, commanding tone. Mikan trembled lightly, trying her best not to cringe. "You may leave now." Her father continued. Mikan nodded and mumbled a "thank you" and tugged Natsume, who gave her father one last glare before leaving; but before they could step out of the door, her father spoke up.

"Wait."

Mikan instantly froze up, biting her lip lightly. "Let me talk to your slave for a few moments," her father demanded. Mikan reluctantly let go of Natsume's hand and nodded ever-so-slightly before quickly slipping out of the room, closing the door behind her softly. With a beating heart, she raced back to her room and slammed the door, causing Hotaru to turn to her.

"Did it go well?" Hotaru asked, a hint of concern portrayed through her deep violet eyes. Mikan forced a weak smile and explained, "M-Mr. Sakura understood, but he kind of reprimanded me for not clearing up the understanding soon enough. He... He also got Natsume to stay behind...!" At this, Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "He said it was _YOUR _fault that the misunderstanding wasn't cleared up _fast _enough? Does he even _understand _how quickly news travels through the obnoxious idiots in this palace?!" Hotaru growled. Mikan grabbed onto her best friend, calming her down quickly before she had the time to make any rash decisions. Hotaru sighed and pat Mikan's head. _'You're such a strong girl, being able to smile like that every single day.' _Hotaru thought. She quickly got rid of the worry in her eyes and turned back to her work, ignoring her best friend's indignant squeals that sounded somewhat like, "Hotaruu! Now you're back to ignoring me _again!"_ or "Noooo, stop working, no wonder you're so pale, you never go out..."

Hotaru stifled a laugh at Mikan's childish attitude and they began arguing like nothing serious ever occured. The two froze when they heard the door open, and Mikan slowly turned over, expecting the worst possible person to be standing at her door. She saw Natsume and immediately, her face lit up. She cried out in excitement before tripping over her dress in a poor attempt to run over to her crimson-eyed friend. With Mikan hurtling towards him, Natsume caught her wrist with his hand and with his other arm wrapped around her waist. Looking up at the man that caught her, Mikan beamed a, "thanks!"

Hotaru smirked at the scene. She snuck out her favourite, expensive camera from a custom brand ordered by none other than her boyfriend, Ruka Nogi, and quickly snapped a picture. After all, the Imais' weren't just a fancy family that took gold for granted... They were a family that got their fortune solely from their business industry - technology. Hotaru's stealthily-taken photos of celebrities and famous people were no exception, along with her strange inventions. She turned back to her computer and copied her latest sneak-shots onto the desktop with a victorious smile gracing her features. Natsume frowned lightly, having heard the camera snap, whereas Mikan was blissfully oblivious to what happened. Even so, he couldn't stop the a very, very light blush heat up his cheeks.

"Hey, I'm _sorry_ to interrupt your beautiful moment, but it's 5:30 PM; Mikan, that's when you're usually _ready _for dinner. Now you only have twenty minutes to prepare and-" Hotaru stated, before being cut off by Mikan's shriek.

"AH! That's right! I forgot, I was just completely- I- ugh! Nevermind! I have to get ready, Hotaru, don't bully Natsume!" Mikan cried before jumping out of Natsume's arms and into her luxurious bathroom. She squeaked and ran out, quickly rifling through her closet and pulling out a long, sparkling emerald dress and a pair of black, jewel-encrusted flats. Before running into the bathroom, Hotaru called out, "Mikan, I never ended up giving you a Christmas present after I made you do five hours of labour with Ruka for me on Christmas, so, take this." In a second flat, Mikan had a beautiful necklace thrown at her. Hanging off the silver chain was a medium-sized ruby with a platinum ring encased around it; it also had something engraved on it, but Mikan was too busy catching the necklace to notice. She smiled warmly at Hotaru, clutching it preciously to her chest, before grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom.

"So, I presume you like my best friend, am I not right?" Hotaru spoke, her words stabbing into Natsume. She smirked, seeing Natsume's still expression twitch at her query. That was all the proof she needed. How something that simple served as solid, concrete proof for Hotaru? Simple; because she was an Imai. After all, the Imai family _was _famous for their own talents; whether it be medical or technological studies. Hotaru just-so-happened to be a very talented girl that specialised in technology... And even gathering information and making deductions from it. She could've chosen to be a private-eye for her own agency, but obviously, with a money-lover like her, she chose a life of luxury.

Natsume stayed silent, of course, through all of Hotaru's questions - but there was something she did that caught his attention. Something that was peculiar for a girl - _princess - _of her status to be doing; but she did care for her best friend. That was enough to make her push her pride down and do it.

"Ho~ta~ru!" Mikan's muffled voice sang from inside the bathroom. Hotaru gave one last cold glance at Natsume before turning to the door. Without delay, the door was opened quickly; and Natsume's eyes widened at Mikan, making Hotaru smirk even more.

She was _beautiful._

That was the only word that could've been used to describe her. Instead of one of the long, tight gowns, here was a different dress. Yes, it was still long; but it loosely wrapped around her figure, draping across the floor. It was made from silk and the light, emerald fabric seemed to _float_ around Mikan, making her really seem like an unknown goddess. What made everything seem so unrealistic was that for a few moments after she opened the door, Mikan had a serene, soft smile gracing her face - different from her usual cheery beams. Her eyes looked wistful, as if reminscing a past memory. In a flash, she quickly closed her eyes and the look was gone. She had her grin plastered onto her face again, and she lifted up the dress as she walked.

"Come on, you two! Let's go!" She said happily, before walking across the room with Natsume right behind her. Hotaru muttered something under her breath that Natsume couldn't catch. She too had a sorrowful tinge betraying her usual hard, cold eyes. Gone was her usual stoic face; but before Natsume took proper note of it, just like Mikan's, Hotaru's expression disappeared. She smiled at the crimson pendant hanging off of Mikan's neck before leaving the room with the other two, closing the door softly behind her.

The dinner had one solid atmosphere the whole time - _coldness. _Mikan shifted uncomfortably under her father's gaze, Natsume was unfamiliar with everything as one of the butler's explained everything to him, Hotaru and the rest of the Imai family were keeping their cold façades on, the maids and butlers were all silent - and _of course, _the head of the family, Mr. Sakura, was busy glaring holes in his own daughter. There was a platter of entrées on a large porcelain plate; with many different mouth-watering foods, _definitely_ _WAY _more than they could possibly eat. Natsume was unfamiliar with practically all of these foods, but he could name some that he saw in his other owners' houses. There were many different varieties of sushi rolls, ranging from California rolls to soft-shell crab rolls. There were also different fried and unfried vegetables accompanying some karaage chicken and all different sorts of Japanese foods.

When Natsume realised that _that _was only the entrée, he was shocked by the rich main meal. The amount of food that was placed down stretched further across the table, more than the eye could see. There were different types of noodles, soups, meats, vegetables and seafoods. Natsume looked around and saw that all the household members were _used to this;_ he doubted that he would ever be able to get used to seeing things like this.

_'After all, once I'm found not useful, I'm just going to get thrown out again,' _Natsume thought bitterly. That was what had always happened to him, no matter what. After they had finished eating their fill of entrées, courses and desserts, Mikan stood up. Everyone had their attention on her as she raised her hand and asked, "Father, may I go back to my room now? I have things to do." With this, her father simply stared at her, and realising that she wouldn't back down, he nodded sternly, his expression unchanging. He glanced at Natsume before nodding at him, too, silently giving them permission to leave. Mikan mumbled her gratitude before pushing her seat back to the table and leaving with a strong grip on Natsume's hand, her other hand concealed in a fold of her dress. Hotaru was left at the dinner table with the others, still eating as much crab as possible. _'Since it's free food,' _Hotaru thought greedily.

As soon as the pair reached Mikan's room - _suite - _Natsume found a plate being thrusted in front of him. All different foods from the dinner were piled up on it. Natsume stared at her, but of course, with a girl that never used her brain, she couldn't understand his message at all. "Well, come on, don't just stare at it! You can eat it, you know, which is why I brought it up here!" Mikan smiled at Natsume, making him barely resist rolling his eyes. Mikan was so oblivious to the point that he wanted to just bang his head on the desk so he could emphasise her lack of common sense.

Mikan quietly played with her fingers, trying to ignore Natsume's stare. She couldn't figure out what he wanted to ask and just assumed that he was asking for her permission to eat... Or not, with what he was doing right now, as his stare was still burning into her. She stole a glance at him and sighed.

"I can't understand what you want to say, since you don't talk!" Mikan mumbled in frustration. And so... Their game was back on. The game where Mikan tried to make Natsume talk, and where he tried to purposely irritate her more. After a few minutes, it ended up with Mikan trying to shovel food into Natsume's mouth... Where he tried to dodge... And of course, they ended up in _that _position. With Mikan positioned over Natsume, she successfully shoved a sushi roll into his mouth and he unwillingly chewed, swallowed and tried to get himself out of her lock-hold on him; making her lean down further and try to keep him pinned to the floor.

It was at this moment that Hotaru walked in - and looking at the source of the racket, she immediately directed her line of sight onto the two people on the floor. A _huge _grin made its way across her face as she snapped some more photos, unknown to the two. Mikan heard her footsteps and perked up, still hovering above Natsume with her legs pinning him down. Cocking an eyebrow at Hotaru's scary grin, she looked at Natsume, then back at Hotaru and then back at Natsume again... Before realising the compromising position that they were in. Mikan yelped and quickly jumped off Natsume, crying things like, "It wasn't what it looked like!" and "H-Hotaru, there's a reason for this, I swear..."

Natsume muttered something under his breath, catching Mikan's attention. Her eyes widened as she kneeled down onto the carpeted floor, crawling over to him. "What'd you say?" She asked, making Natsume's eyes widen too. _'Oh crap, did I just...?' _Natsume thought. It was a forbidden rule of his own to speak in presence of one of his masters; since he had thought that, if they were eventually going to throw him out, then why did they deserve to listen to him speak? Now, he had broken that rule; but Mikan didn't seem to mind it one bit. Her smile grew larger, if possible, and she started giggling. Natsume cursed and Mikan's attention was once more brought onto him.

"For a guy that never spoke a word, you sure have a... _Colourful _vocabulary," Hotaru commented, glancing over at the pair. She smirked, seeing Natsume's glare, before going back to her computer and typing up a storm. "But you know, Natsume, you have a really nice voice. You shouldn't hide it!" Mikan complimented him. He sighed, his eyes clouding over. Mikan immediately noticed this, and before Natsume could even protest, he had food being shoveled into his mouth... Again.

'Looks like they made another game for themselves,'

Hotaru thought. She gave a small, earnest smile at the two whilst stealing one last glance at them. Her eyes then hardened again as she stared into her computer. Before long, the sky was pitch-black and Mikan was asleep on the bed that she shared with Hotaru, with Natsume sleeping on a bed directly next to her. Hotaru was still typing away on her computer; the title on her document explained her captivated look that was focused on the large blocks of text imprinted onto her desktop. Her laptop was next to her, filled with her notes.

_"The Hyuuga Family"_ was what the title of the document on her desktop was. Hotaru was typing detailed notes on her laptop, scrolling through a history of the Hyuuga family on her desktop, her eyes resting on the section about Natsume Hyuuga. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip, both of those gestures very out-of-character for her. Her mouth opened slightly and she closed it again, unable to speak. This didn't seem like the normal, cool Hotaru at all - she muttered a string of curses before slamming the screen of her laptop down. The glow of her desktop showed a very uncharacteristic expression on her face - a mixture of looking nervous, angry, surprised - no, _shocked_ - and even sorrowful at the same time. Hotaru turned to Mikan, who was sleeping with an angelic, almost _fragile _look on her face, and then to Natsume, who had a stoic face even when he was asleep. Her eyes softened and her fists clenched as she watched the two, turning her computer off before she walked over to Mikan, brushing a strand of hair from her best friend's face. She bit her lip and slowly walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her before sliding down onto the floor, slightly trembling.

"Yukihara, Yuka... Out of _all_ the people that you could've tied Mikan's fate to... What have you gotten your daughter into...?" Hotaru whispered, her ebony bangs concealing her expression.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and honestly; all the reviews made me really, ****_really_**** happy. Thank you all so much! -Crystallised/Dee**


	4. Chapter 4 - Longing

**Possession - a Gakuen Alice Fanfic for Natsume x Mikan. Written by Crystallised. I'm really, ****_really _****sorry for not updating sooner! I've been pretty pre-occupied with other things, like my half-yearlies and assignments, etc. Once again, thank you so much to all the reviewers! You guys never fail to make my day c:**

**Chapter Four - Longing**

_"Yukihara, Yuka... Out of all the people that you could've tied Mikan's fate to... What have you gotten your daughter into...?" Hotaru whispered, her ebony bangs concealing her expression._

"Nn..."

Natsume turned over in his sleep, grimacing. Mikan stirred, her eyes slowly opening. She smiled at Hotaru, who had just woken up. Hotaru just rolled her eyes and held back a smile, making Mikan pout. She looked over Mikan's shoulder, spotting Natsume; then the memories of last night came rushing back at her and her eyes dimmed. Mikan quickly noticed her best friend's downcast expression and tugged at Hotaru's silk pyjamas gently, catching her attention.

"What's wrong?" Mikan whispered, not wanting to wake Natsume up. Hotaru looked at her, fear flashing through her eyes for a moment. She shook her head lightly and mumbled, "...Nothing. It's nothing," before glancing at the diamond clock resting on her bedside table - obviously made from the _finest _wood. Mikan shuddered; she could recognise Hotaru's money-hungry look from anywhere.

"Mikan, it's 9:30 AM. Isn't breakfast in half an hour? This is just like a repeat of yesterday's dinner." Hotaru said, waiting for Mikan's reaction in amusement. Like she expected, Mikan's eyes widened and her jaw slackened. Under her breath, Hotaru mumbled, "so unladylike", which made Mikan protest. In the end, she huffed and rummaged through her closet, taking a simple snow-coloured, short dress out along with an emerald-coloured camisole and a pair of jewel-encrusted, white gloves. Of course, there was a pair of matching cream boots.

After Mikan walked into the bathroom, Hotaru picked out a beautiful violet-coloured, gown that, once again, had diamonds strewn into it. It reached up to her ankles. She also took out a pair of black silk gloves and matching black flats that had crystals embedded in them. Hotaru went into the other bathroom. After she had closed and locked the door, Natsume opened his left eye and sighed in relief, the sound going unnoticed in the now-empty room. He slowly stepped out from under the silk blankets that lay on Mikan's - no, _his _- bed and onto the soft carpet. Once more, Natsume felt overly-pampered as he looked in the mirror and saw a boy with black hair, crimson eyes and _ebony and red pyjamas. _Honestly, the pyjamas were too much for him - first all the special treatment with the silk beds and now rich clothing?

Fixing his messy bed-hair, Natsume turned away from the mirror and glanced at the small bedside table. He opened the first drawer and took out the item that Hotaru gave him yesterday whilst Mikan was changing. Natsume held it up, flopping back onto the bed and looking at it, recalling the events of last night.

_"So, I presume you like my best friend, am I not right?" Hotaru spoke up, her words stabbing into Natsume. He twitched, making Hotaru smirk. "I'm correct, huh?" Hotaru said, taking the liberty to continue. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go crazy and try to split you two up or anything. In fact..." Hotaru's eyes gleamed with mischeviousness, "I think this might be a twist of fate. After all..." She trailed off, Natsume still staring at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence._

_Hotaru shook her head. "You'll probably know about it, if not already. After all, your parents knew Mikan's parents." This line caught Natsume's attention further, his eyes widening in the slightest, almost unnoticeable. Hotaru blinked. "You know the necklace that I threw at Mikan earlier?" She asked, waiting for Natsume to respond. He nodded._

_"Here." Hotaru said, throwing a matching necklace at Natsume. It looked exactly the same, except with a golden-amber coloured pendant instead of fiery-crimson. He cocked an eyebrow at her, looking at her in a questioning manner. Hotaru shrugged._

_"Don't look at me like that," she muttered, "I'm not the one that wanted to give it to you. I didn't come up with the idea - Mikan's parents and your parents did. They were sure that the both of you had the 'red string of fate' tied to each other and were determined in giving the pendants to the both of you, so that you'd be together for the rest of your lives or something like that. It might be a superstitious history behind the necklaces, but I don't believe in things like that. Just keep it anyway, your parents went through the trouble of entrusting the necklaces to me. It'd be a shame to break my promise to them of giving it to you two; it was their last wish, after all." Hotaru explained. "The last wishes of both your parents and Mikan's parents... How could I not fulfil them?" Hotaru mumbled._

_Natsume silently stared at the necklace. This was what his parents used their last wishes on... Just to deliver a simple pendant to him. He didn't understand the importance of it; and why did they tell Hotaru, not him? How did they know Hotaru in the first place? Countless questions were running through his mind. As if having telepathic powers, Hotaru added, "I knew your parents through Mikan's parents. They were best friends throughout the whole of high school, after all. They had no idea where you were at the time."_

_At that last sentence, Natsume visibly stiffened. Anger surged through his body, but he remained calm. 'How could they have NO IDEA where I was at the time? They were the ones who did that to me... How dare they?' Natsume thought, suppressing a grimace. Hotaru looked at him in interest, observing his actions. Natsume just shook his head and pushed his thoughts away. Instead, he directed his attention to the pendant. The colour was shockingly similar to Mikan's eyes, if not the same colour._

_'Come to think of it, the pendant that Imai gave her was the same colour as MY eyes,' Natsume thought. 'I doubt it's a coincidence - Imai isn't lying, after all. I DO resemble my mother with the same coloured hair and eyes...'_

_The corner of Natsume's lips threatened to tug upwards, but he resisted the urge to smile again. He couldn't show his emotions in front of these people, at least not yet. 'Having my fate tied to hers, huh?' Natsume thought, 'Not bad. Not bad at all.'_

"Hotaru! I'm ready!" Mikan's voice called out from the bathroom. The door was flung open, and once again, Natsume was shocked by her sheer beauty. She had a bright smile on her face, which slightly faded at the fact that Hotaru wasn't in the room. Her eyes widened. "Oh, Natsume, you're awake?" She asked. It was more of a statement than a question. Natsume just nodded, as if acknowledging her presence. Obviously though, he wasn't doing that. He was in no position to. "Hey, I'm still changing, you know," Hotaru said from the other bathroom. Mikan's smile widened again as she cried out, "Okay! I'm just going to get Natsume to change now and once you're both done, we'll go down... Or, actually, you can go down first, I know how much you love food."

Hotaru mumbled in agreement from behind the door as Mikan called for a servant to take measurements for Natsume and get him a suit ready. Shortly after, both Natsume and Hotaru were ready. With Hotaru's hand in Mikan's right hand and Natsume's hand in Mikan's left, they walked downstairs together.

The happy atmosphere of the three immediately evaporated once they reached the dining hall, similar to the previous night's dinner. The mood was solemn and serious, although slightly better than before. Obviously, this wasn't going to last. As soon as Yukihara set his eyes on his daughter, a frown creased his features. All the people immediately stopped talking and glanced at the three teenagers that came in late.

Yukihara was the first to speak.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" He growled, staring at Mikan. She trembled lightly and looked at her father. Without breaking her gaze, she mumbled, "I'm wearing anything a normal girl of my age would wear." Unimpressed with this answer, her father shook his head in disapproval. "Normal girl? _Normal _girl? You, a _noble, _dare compare yourself to a _normal girl of your age?!_ I'm disappointed in you, Mikan. You, of all people, should know that you are far from normal." Yukihara yelled. Mikan cringed.

"The dress is too short. Why are you wearing such... Such _repulsive _shoes?! Look at Hotaru; she's a much better example than you!" Mikan's father continued on. Hotaru sent him an icy glare before growling, "I don't believe I gave you _permission _to call me by my first name. I am the only person allowed to make Mikan cry, thus only _I _can say such things to her. If you don't want to abide by my rules like that, then I can simply ask my father to break off all his connections with you. After all, we can survive without you, whereas you _can't _survive without us."

Yukihara fumed, but stayed silent. Mikan smiled gently at Hotaru, a smile that Natsume had never seen before. "Thanks, Hotaru," Mikan whispered, Hotaru squeezing her hand. Natsume couldn't help but frown slightly, one thought crossing his mind.

'I should have been the one to protect her...'

The rest of the meal went off without a problem; even all the silent, emotionless employees were laughing and smiling throughout the whole time.

"Pleaase, Hotaru?" Mikan whined. Hotaru shook her head firmly, standing her ground against Mikan's adorable puppy eyes, "No. I'm not covering up for you _again._ Just deal with the guards in your own way like you always do."

Mikan groaned, "But they're going to tell Mr. Sakura! I don't want ... That to happen." She trailed off, a dark look fleeting across her face. Hotaru sighed, before looking at Natsume.

"_He _can guard you instead, can he not?" Hotaru said with a light smirk. Natsume looked at her, both in confusion and slight ire at her knowing grin. Mikan looked at Hotaru, then to Natsume, and back at Hotaru again. She broke into a huge smile and cried, "That's true! Thank you _so _much, Hotaru!"

Mikan leaned in for a hug, but Hotaru simply turned away and went off to type things onto her computer again. Mikan frowned before turning to Natsume again and dragging him off into a separate room.

"So, what's the deal about this?" Natsume asked, making Mikan squeal. He looked at her with interest, slightly amused. She beamed, "You talked again! I don't think I'll ever get sick of it." Before Natsume could say anything, she continued.

"The thing is, do you remember, uh, the day we went into ... Mr. Sakura's office?" Mikan paused. Seeing Natsume nod, she started explaining again, "Well, he was really angry that day because I did something earlier, too. It was like... I went and saw my friends. The, uhmm... _C-commoners."_ Mikan bit back the word, hoping for it to go by unnoticed. Natsume realised her uneasiness around the topic of her royalty and wealth.

"Father... Mr. Sakura doesn't like it when I stay around them. He says that they're really..." Mikan trailed off again. Natsume shook his head at her, as a gesture of saying, _"You don't have to say anything about that if you don't want to."_

Mikan nodded in thanks. She smiled at him softly, before continuing, "The thing is, there are usually _heaps _of guards surrounding me when I go off. I have to run away from them to make sure that they don't see who my friends are or where I meet them at - if they saw them, they'd tell Mr. Sakura, and then he'd probably do something bad to them! I don't want that to happen."

"I usually end up shaking them off. I'm pretty fast, you know? I really love athletics." Mikan smiled, slightly in a proud and boasting manner. Amusement glinted through Natsume's eyes as he said, "...Yeah, you don't look like a smart person."

Mikan beamed and nodded, before freezing. "...Hey, wait, did you just say what I thought you said?" She asked. Natsume nodded, holding back his laughter as she fumed and complained. Mikan tried to go serious again as she finished explaining her running routine away from the guards.

"So you simply want me to go and _guard _you whilst you hang out with your friends?" Natsume concluded, making Mikan nod. Before long, the two were going through a new routine - apparently, Natsume found more fun in teasing and insulting her now that he spoke around her, and Mikan just non-stop complained, pouted and got angry before repeating the process over and over.

"Hey, Natsume?" Mikan jabbed him, making him look her in the eye. "You know how before, I said that I didn't ever get bored of hearing your voice?" She asked, making Natsume nod. He looked amused, yet once again.

"...I think I take it back now." Mikan grumbled, Natsume barely holding back his laughter.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (I finally had a happy ending for once, and not a cliffhanger... Well, sort of!) -Crystallised/Dee**


	5. Chapter 5 - Stealthy

**Possession - a Gakuen Alice Fanfic for Natsume x Mikan. Written by Crystallised. Hey, guys! I'm really, really, ****_REALLY _****sorry I didn't update sooner! I honestly haven't had any inspiration (I said that in one of my one-shots, LOL) and I've been pretty busy with all these singing concerts/competitions etcetc... Sorry! Oh, and, all your reviews make me really, really happy! Thank you all so much~ Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter Five - Stealthy**

_"Hey, Natsume?" Mikan jabbed him, making him look her in the eye. "You know how before, I said that I didn't ever get bored of hearing your voice?" She asked, making Natsume nod. He looked amused, yet once again._

_"...I think I take it back now." Mikan grumbled, Natsume barely holding back his laughter._

As Mikan and Natsume continued walking, their surroundings got darker and darker, the sun slowly being obscured by all the emerald shrubbery. Natsume narrowed his eyes, looking around suspiciously at any sign of something, or someone, that'd attack Mikan.

"Hey, Natsume?" Mikan asked, lightly prodding him on the shoulder. He turned to her, looking at her questionably, making her shift uncomfortably under his serious gaze.

"Uh... Well..." Mikan mumbled, tripping over her own words, "I... Just kinda' wanted to ask, uh, are you against this whole thing about me going to meet my friends in secret...?"

Natsume's eyes widened in the slightest before he cleared his throat. He shook his head before saying, "...Not really. I can relate."

Mikan tilted her head slightly, reminding Natsume of a puppy.

"So... You used to meet people in secret too?" She asked, confused. Natsume shook his head before saying in a low voice, "No... I used to run away from my previous... _Masters._"

From the way he spat out the last word, Mikan could tell his life as a slave previously wasn't nearly as... _Lenient _as it was right now. Her expression changed to a sorrowful one as she thought, _'Nobody was there to treat him well... But, I'm going to change that!' _

She beamed to herself, mentally deciding that she'd be there for her precious friend from now on. Natsume looked at her in a strange way, although his expression softened lightly. Mikan's pace became more bouncy and joyful as she took Natsume by the hand, forcing him to quicken his own pace to match hers.

"Hey, hey, Natsume, you won't pick a fight with any of my friends, right?" Mikan suddenly asked, her tone showing that she was worried. Natsume took this as a great opportunity to tease her more before she got to her friends.

"I don't know... It depends..." He mumbled, looking at her from beneath his bangs, trying to create a more eerie mood. It definitely was working, as Mikan's pace slowed down and she turned to him with a horrifying expression, letting go of his hand. Natsume choked back a laugh as he stared at her in an almost menacing way.

"B-b-but, Natsume! I..." Mikan began, trembling as she spoke. She took a deep breath before looking up at him with teary eyes and bursting out, Ireallydon'twantyoutofightwithmyfriends'causeallof themarereallynicepeople, andI'mkindofscaredthatifyoupickafightwiththem, everythingwillbecomeworseandtheywon'tlikeyouanymor e, whichis_really_bad'causeIlikeyouandyou'reagreatfriendtomeandifmyf riendsdon'tlikeyou, thenIwouldn'twantyoutosneakoutwithmesinceyou'dfigh twiththemallthetime!"

Natsume's eyes widened as he found it harder and harder not to laugh at the princess' antics. He put his hand over her mouth, making her stop spurting out all her words so quickly.

"Calm down, geez. I don't plan on doing something like that, I was just teasing you." Natsume said, his expression remaining stoic. His eyes betrayed him, though, as they portrayed his joy and laughter. Mikan seemed to calm down at this, before she started fuming again and crying out things like, "you're teasing me AGAIN!"

Natsume and Mikan argued whilst they walked, before the sun suddenly shone brightly on them, making Mikan cringe and cover her eyes. Natsume refused to show any sign of weakness as he took in the sudden light and continued walking.

They had arrived at a forest clearing, where there was a generous amount of sunlight shining onto the ground, making the flowers and plantation sparkle in an almost magical way.

"Mikan!" A girl's voice cried out, almost matching the same bubbliness in Mikan's voice. Mikan's eyes immediately brightened and a huge smile lit up her features as she bounded towards the source of the voice. Natsume just stayed on the side and watched, his crimson eyes flashing. His casual ebony tank top and white shorts soaked in the sunlight.

Natsume turned around, more aware of the people around him. They all looked around the same age as him and Mikan. He watched as a beautiful smile graced Mikan's face as she conversed with all of her friends. Looking at all the people, Natsume took their appearances, voices and personalities in very carefully. He had his first impressions of all of them set.

First, there was the girl that Mikan bounced over to happily - she had light pink hair that waved all the way down to her waist and bright cerulean blue eyes. She donned a simple checkered-red-and-orange picnic dress with a white cardigan over it and brown sandals. She had a cute appearance and kept squealing in the midst of talking with her high-pitched voice. The girl had an extremely bright smile and matching bright personality. By the way Mikan was squealing her name, Natsume guessed she was called "Anna".

Secondly, there was a boy who seemed to be attached to Anna; he had a layer of ebony hair and matching dark eyes. He was wearing a checkered red and black jacket over a simple white shirt and had a pair of black, ripped jeans with black and white sneakers. He laughed and had a medium-pitched voice; he seemed to be a proud and friendly guy, and was named "Mochu", although Natsume was sure that was a nickname.

There were also several other pairs that seemed to like each other. These included a girl with dark, forest green tresses that curled down to her shoulders and similar-coloured eyes. Her outfit was a frilly, Sakura-pink coloured dress. She also had a matching flower in her hair. She seemed bossy yet considerate at the same time; the type of person that would hide her kind feelings to save herself from being embarrassed. Mikan called her, "Permy", which was _obviously _a nickname; it made Natsume want to smirk, since it fit the girl so well.

The boy she was with had light brown-blonde hair and large, innocent, hazel eyes that seemed like they could see right through anyone. He was wearing a casual black short-sleeved shirt and black, scruffy shorts that reached his knees. Over that, he wore a plain, white, oversized coat that made him have a funny appearance. He tended to tease "Permy" a lot and had a cat-like grin plastered onto his face the whole time, contrasted against his friendly, caring personality. The two fit each other really well.

Mikan took one look at his coat that had animal fur decorating the edges, sleeves and around his collar and cried out loud, surprising all of her friends; including Natsume. Everyone's eyes were on her as she closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and saying, "Koko, you evil guy! I thought you promised me that you wouldn't ever wear something with animal fur! Isn't that bunny fur?! Ruka-pyon would be so disappointed, 'cause it means you're wearing a dead bunny!"

Everyone around her burst into laughter, and Natsume turned around, suppressing his laughter as best as he could. _'It's been so long since I've wanted to laugh so much...' _He thought, watching the group intently. "Koko" was laughing so hard he looked like his stomach would burst; he fell over onto the ground, clutching his stomach and laughing. A few others did the same.

"M-M-Mikan, this isn't... T-this isn't a-animal f-fur, i-it's f-fake," Koko gasped in between his laughter. Mikan's eyes widened and she opened her mouth in embarrassment, covering it with her hand. This only made everyone's laughter grow stronger.

Amongst those laughing, there were two other couples that stood out; they were the last two couples in the group. Along with the couples, there was a single man with them, laughing and grinning. Natsume couldn't comprehend why they smiled so much.

One of the couples were a girl with indigo, straight hair and front bangs that she hid her flushed face behind regularly. Her eyes were a dark grey-sapphire colour that sparkled in the sunlight, lighting up whenever someone called her name - especially the boy that was with her. She was wearing a long, wavy black dress with a black jacket over it and leather, knee-high black boots. She was a more friendly, gentle and reserved girl that had a gentle smile all the time. The boy she was with seemed like a more smart and "nerdy" guy; he had short, dirty-blonde hair and chocolate-coloured eyes. He had circular glasses over them and wore a charcoal-coloured jacket and tie over a plain white tee, along with a pair of simple ebony jeans. He had black sneakers as well. He seemed friendly, considerate and knowledgeable.

The last couple consisted of a girl with maroon-coloured hair and eyes. Her hair was slightly messy and was quite short. She wore a short, light-red dress with straps and had red heels to match with them. She seemed to be older than the rest of them and had a mature appearance and playful grin. Her boyfriend was an attractive-looking teenager that had raven-coloured hair and dark-coloured eyes. He had a small, black star tattoo underneath his eye and also wore a brown beanie. He had a plain black shirt that had white outlines on it and also wore black jeans and sneakers.

The only single person was a boy with long, black hair tied back into a pony tail and dark-brown eyes. He was grinning and seemed to be attached to Mikan; he was wearing a black suit with matching shoes and a striped black and white tie. He seemed the eldest out of all of them. It took one look for Natsume to dislike him.

_'He acts like a pedophile.' _Natsume thought, shaking his head in irritation and glaring at the group. The boy with a star under his eye glanced over, catching Natsume's eye. His eyes widened and he turned to stare at Natsume, before mumbling something under his breath. His surprised expression changed to a sneaky grin as he turned to Mikan and teased, "What, is that your new boyfriend?"

Mikan began blushing and furiously shook her head, denying it with all her might. The star-tattooed boy chuckled before patting her on the head fondly, making Natsume scowl.

"Anyway, who is this kid?" He asked, catching everyone's attention.

"Well, he's called Natsume Hyuuga. I-I kind of... _Bought _him at the, uh, slave m-market. B-but, it's not like that at all; we're really good friends!" Mikan quickly added at the end, not wanting any misunderstandings. The group smiled softly at her; they all knew very well how kind she was. Natsume took this chance to tease her and spoke up, "Since when were we good friends?"

Mikan looked up with a shocked, horrified expression before fuming and crying out, "Hey!" and a whole bunch of other complaints. The group started laughing, the star-tattooed boy turning to Mikan and saying, "I like this kid. He has good humour."

Mikan beamed and said, "I knew you'd like him," before suddenly jumping up and shouting, "A-ah, I forgot to do the introductions!"

She gestured towards the girl with pink hair and said, "This is Anna Umenomiya," before pointing at the boy that was with her and saying, "-And this is Mochiage, or just Mochu. We don't call him Mochi... 'Cause that's a food, hehe." Mikan turned towards the next couple and said, "The one with the curly seaweed hair is Permy-" before being cut off by an indignant cry of denial from "Permy".

"I-I mean, Sumire Shouda..." Mikan muttered, laughing nervously. "The boy that's with her is called Kokoro Yome, or just Koko. The two have been friends since they were little kids!"

The next couple was introduced as "Nonoko Ogasawara" and "Yuu Tobita", and the last was introduced as "Misaki Harada" and "Tsubasa Ando", or what Mikan liked to call him, "Tsubasa-senpai"; and the last man was introduced as "Akira Tonouchi".

"So, so, Natsume, have you got it all?" Mikan asked, her beaming on full-blast. Natsume looked the group and nodded, pointing at each one of them.

"So the one with pink hair is _'Bubblegum'_, her boyfriend is _'Mochi'_; the girl with seaweed hair is _'Curly Permy'_ and the guy with an oversized coat is the _'Bunny Slaughterer'_. The next girl is _'Indigo' _and her guy is _'Coward'. _The next couple is the _'Violent red woman' _and _'Baldy'_, and the last girly ponytail guy is just a plain pedophile. Did I get them all right?" Natsume asked, his face completely blank and expressionless. The group stayed silent for a moment before they burst into laughter, teasing each other about the nicknames given to them.

"N-Natsume!" Mikan cried, jabbing him lightly. He turned to her saying, "What? They liked it."

Mikan sighed. "Fine," she grumbled. "Anyway, let's get going!"

The group cheered in agreement, with the exception of Natsume; and so, they left the forest clearing and into the bright, crowded city.

"Aaah, that was fun!" Mikan yawned, stretching out her arms. She smiled and turned to Natsume, before saying, "That part where Koko put his coat on Permy was so cute, wasn't it? She was full-on blushing!"

Mikan giggled, making Natsume's expression soften. They walked back to her house, or _palace, _and were greeted by a group of guards.

"Miss Sakura, I can't cover for you any more than this! Geez, you run out too much..." The guard said, scratching his head and chuckling. Mikan laughed nervously and mumbled, "Sorry... But you're so nice, Misaki-sensei! You're always covering for me. Thank you!"

The guard laughed. "You don't have to call me with a -sensei at the end; I'm not even your teacher, well, not anymore. You've outgrown my tutoring classes," He said, smiling fondly at Mikan.

"Anyway, I have really good news. There's someone in there that you haven't seen for _ages... _I think it was since last Christmas, which was basically half a year ago?" Misaki-sensei said to Mikan, patting her gently on the head. She gasped before bouncing up and down, begging him to tell her who it was.

"Go see for yourself!" Misaki-sensei grinned, giving her a firm push on the back before turning to Natsume. "Make sure you protect her, okay?" He whispered. Natsume's eyes widened in the slightest before sticking his tongue out at the guard and saying, "I planned to do that even if you didn't tell me to."

Mikan grabbed his hand and dragged him into the mansion, leaving Misaki-sensei and the other guards behind. Misaki-sensei grinned before mumbling to himself, "He's a good kid."

The moment Mikan and Natsume stepped into her bedroom, Mikan's hold on Natsume's hand faltered as she abruptly stopped, seeing a familiar face in the room. Natsume's eyes widened and so did the newcomer's face; both of their jaws dropped, although Natsume, not so much.

The two girls in the room looked back and forth, slightly confused with what was happening.

"Why... Are you here?" Natsume asked, his voice barely audible. His crimson eyes were laced with pure sadness and a slight tint of ire as he looked at the familiar face. The newcomer took a tentative step towards Natsume, slowly opening his mouth to say something.

"...Long time no see."

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I might take a while to make the next chapter, so if I do, I'm really sorry! -Crystallised/Dee.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Double Reunion

**Possession - a Gakuen Alice fanfic for Natsume x Mikan. Written by Crystallised. Hey there everyone! I'm sorry I take so long to post chapters up now! I'm trying my best, I swear! Thanks for the reviews; they make me so happy and interested to see you guys trying to predict what's going to happen! (Oh, and, I realised something; am I the only person who actually writes a chapter in half an hour...? 'Cause, for me, it's not a problem with not knowing what to write - I know exactly what I want to write, but it's a problem with inspiration.) Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six - Double Reunion**

_"Why... Are you here?" Natsume asked, his voice barely audible. His crimson eyes were laced with pure sadness and a slight tint of ire as he looked at the familiar face. The newcomer took a tentative step towards Natsume, slowly opening his mouth to say something._

_"...Long time no see."_

Mikan and Hotaru glanced at the two in confusion.

_'Uhh... D-does Natsume know him?'_ Mikan thought, tilting her head to the side.

"I understand why you'd hate me." The newcomer said, with a hint of sadness. This alarmed Mikan, who was completely set on Natsume getting along with all of her friends.

"W-wait a second, Rei! Natsume!" She cried out, flailing in between the two, trying to physically cut off the tense atmosphere in the mood. Hotaru stifled a laugh, whereas Natsume took a step backwards to calm himself. It _was _his duty to obey his master's orders, after all.

"How do you two know each other?" Hotaru asked, completely calm despite the situation. Mikan looked at the two, unconsciously holding in a breath. She waited in suspense for one of them to answer, but it seemed like Natsume had been overcome by his own emotions rather than thinking rationally like he usually would. He looked like he was on the defensive as he took another step back when Rei took a step forward.

"...Rei," Natsume spat bitterly.

_'Smart child,'_ Rei thought with a bittersweet smile on his face. His eyes glistened under the chandelier as he took a small step towards Natsume.

"Listen, I know what I did in the past can't be undone." He mumbled, leaning down so the other two couldn't hear him. These words were for Natsume purely. "I'm not expecting you to forgive me. I've done too many bad deeds, but I just want you to understand that I won't do them again. I won't bother you again." Rei said, bowing his head to Natsume. Natsume glared at him.

"Why don't you leave, then?" He challenged quietly, not wanting the two princesses to overhear, either. Rei's eyes widened before a girl's voice interrupted the two.

"I-I... I heard that. Y-you can't s-say that, because he... He's changed, n-now! You don't even k-know what he's l-like!" The girl cried, her pale sapphire locks bouncing forward as she tried to look somewhat determined and intimidating. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like it was working.

"First comes the _Man of Death_, then comes _her, _huh...?" Natsume muttered under his breath. He glanced sideways at Mikan, who still seemed to be consumed in confusion and panic. She tried her best to stay calm, taking an abnormal number of deep breaths in a few seconds. Her best friend was trying not to laugh at her irrationality.

"Waahh, I'm so confused!" Mikan wailed, trembling violently from withheld arm-flailing. She was just itching to move and let out all her frustrations, but as a princess, she couldn't. Mikan looked at Hotaru, who returned her confused look with a blank one. Mikan took that as a sign that Hotaru didn't know what was going on, either.

"Could it be..." Hotaru mumbled to herself, deep in thought. Natsume glanced at her before turning back to Rei and the girl standing in front of him, scowling deeply.

"Hey, I think we want an introduction session over here! After all, I have _no idea _who this girl is, _right?_" Natsume growled at Mikan and Hotaru a little too harshly, making Hotaru grimace and Mikan flinch. The girl next to Rei cringed slightly, but stood tall again once Rei squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"U-uhmm, Natsume, the girl next to Rei is one of my best friends... She's the princess of the Ibaragi f-family; her name's Nobara-chan, and, Rei is her s-servant and her-" Mikan was cut off by Nobara's quick cry.

"M-Mikan-chan! Y-you don't have to say that part!" Nobara flailed, cheeks flushed. Mikan giggled before nodding and glancing at Natsume. She saw that he was frowning even more than before and her happy expression faded. _'I wonder what's wrong...' _She thought, pouting. Hotaru caught her best friend's sadness and settled her gaze on Natsume, her glare almost burning into him. Natsume chose to ignore it.

_'What the hell are you two doing here, and what do you plan to ruin this time?'_ Was what Natsume _wanted _to spit out, but reminded himself of his own position and settled for silently seething in anger. Mikan was overcome by worry for Rei, Nobara and mainly Natsume. Hotaru sensed this and sighed, running a hand through her hair. The happy atmosphere that they would've had, if there wasn't a painfully obvious past between the two servants and the princess, had completely dissipated.

_'I can't believe I'm about to do this; but if this is the only way for Mikan to calm down, then so be it.'_ Hotaru thought before swallowing her pride and walking over towards Mikan, pulling her into an embrace. Mikan squeaked in shock before relaxing and hugging her best friend back. She was about to ask what was wrong when Hotaru whispered, "Mikan, calm down. Everything will be sorted out soon, you just have to be patient. This is one of the _only times _that I'll ever hug you and comfort you, so just be quiet and calm down, okay?"

Mikan felt tears springing to her eyes as she smiled and nuzzled Hotaru like a kitty whilst Hotaru pat her head. Nobara gave a smile at the sight, relaxing. _'They really look like a family,' _Rei thought, unable to suppress a smile of his own. Natsume's frown softened as he realised: _'I just made my master sad - what a disgrace I am. I should be the one helping her; I'm so useless.'_

_'...Just like that time.'_ Natsume thought bitterly. Images flashed through his mind and he shook his head lightly, catching Nobara and Rei's attention. Rei frowned whilst Nobara bit her lip. Hotaru saw their eyes, tightening her grip on Mikan. All three of them had looks of pure sadness and terror in their eyes.

Hotaru let go of her best friend, much to Mikan's dismay, before stalking over to Natsume and grabbing him, ignoring the indignant squeal from Mikan. She turned around and said, "Don't worry, I'm just borrowing him for a bit. I'll return him back to you. For the time being, why don't you catch up with Rei and Nobara?"

Mikan contemplated the idea for a short moment before nodding and smiling happily, turning back to her two friends; but not before shouting over her own shoulder, "Don't be mean to him, okay, Hotaru?! He's my friend!"

Natsume flinched very, _very _slightly. _'I'm not worthy of that,' _he wanted to say, but refrained from saying anything that might've upset his master. He simply followed Hotaru, who was holding onto his arm in a tight death-grip. They walked out of the room, closing the door, before Hotaru pushed Natsume onto the wall angrily. Natsume was stunned for a few seconds before he glared at her, one that could rival Hotaru's famous glare.

"What-" Natsume began before getting cut off by Hotaru.

"Don't lie to me, Hyuuga." Hotaru spat out icily, catching Natsume's attention. "I want to know what exactly happened. I've already got all the main points - I've connected all the dots. What happened on that day, the people involved; judging by your expression when you met the two back there; your _parents_, even the relationship between them and Mikan's parents." She continued, making Natsume freeze.

"I... Why do you want to talk to me? Since you've gotten everything, shouldn't you be fine? Shouldn't you be prancing around in your fancy attire, telling every rich person here about it?" Natsume said sarcastically, venom clearly lacing his words. Hotaru stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds, clearly meaning, _'You think I, of ALL people, would do something like THAT?'_

Even Natsume had to admit, even though he hadn't known her for long, he was pretty sure she wouldn't do that. It was childish of him to assume that; but then Hotaru spoke up.

"Even if I'm a genius, even if I've already deducted all the information, I can't be certain unless I get proof from the source itself. I'm always hungry for the truth; I can't stand not knowing it." Hotaru said, not even trying to boast anything. Natsume cringed slightly. He looked her in the eye before saying, "You think you know everything - but judging from what you just listed, I know you've missed a few points... Mainly, the most important one. If you think I'm going to tell you, you're wrong... I'm sick of reliving my past. I want to be rid of this burden, not known _for _my burden."

Hotaru smirked slightly. She knew he would say something along those lines.

"Fine, then, but I'm telling you now. You have to stop this mess before it gets worse, because I, and all the people involved, already know that, although it was in the past, this mess hasn't finished completely. If you don't fix everything, then it'll all turn out to be worse." Hotaru warned, making Natsume completely pause for a moment. She saw a flash of _pure _anger in his eyes as he slammed his fist against the wall, the sound resonating through the long halls.

'Mikan's sure to come soon, after hearing that.'

Hotaru deduced to herself before staring at Natsume right in the eye.

"What do you mean, _fix_? Does this seem like something I can FIX? Or are you too consumed by your own selfishness to realise that this whole thing runs a whole lot deeper than you can ever imagine?!" Natsume growled. As if on cue, the door to their bedroom swung open and Mikan burst out, her face contorted with fear and concern.

Natsume cursed under his breath before moving his fist away from the wall, some of the fine material crumbling and cracking from the force of his punch. Mikan gasped in horror and rushed over to him, crying, "Natsume, you're bleeding! What happened?!"

Hotaru interrupted the two before Natsume could even begin to explain: "It was nothing. I just said something to provoke him, that was all. Sorry, Mikan; I tried not to worry you, but I guess I failed."

Mikan relaxed slightly, knowing that it wasn't all her best friend's fault. She took Natsume by his other, un-injured hand and led him to her room, saying that she'd help to bandage his wounds, but not before quickly checking that Hotaru was alright. Nobara and Rei were still standing at the door, having had watched the whole scene. They quietly excused themselves, departing quickly.

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan, Rei and I w-will come to see you... A-again. We're g-going to reside at the l-luxury hotel that's j-just next to this place... We... We still have s-some business here." Nobara had explained, seeing Mikan's sorrowful face after they had said that they would be leaving. Mikan had immediately brightened up and bounced over to her and Rei, giving them each a warm hug and waving her goodbyes.

"Now, to get Natsume bandaged up..." She mumbled, getting the first-aid kit and smoothly applying some cream on a soft cotton pad. "This might hurt," she warned, softly pressing the cotton against Natsume's knuckles. The process was quickly over and Natsume's expression hadn't changed even once.

"God, Natsume, you're like some robot or something!" Mikan cried, trying to lighten the mood. "I've been through worse before." Natsume muttered darkly, the atmosphere immediately dampening again.

_'So much for my genius plan to cheer him up,'_ Mikan thought in disappointment. She quickly bounced back to her energetic self afterwards, not giving up.

"Miss, did you call?" One of the maids asked softly, peering into the bedroom. Mikan nodded and walked over to her, whispering, "There's been a sort of... Well... Accident, I guess? I want you to ask someone to fix the wall outside very quickly. Is that okay?"

The maid nodded in complete understanding before curtseying and taking her leave. Mikan beamed as Hotaru nodded in approval, Natsume quietly sitting with a guilty look in his eyes. Hotaru looked at him as if to say, _'Look what you did. Make sure to be more careful next time.'_

The room was completely silent for a few moments, before the same maid from earlier returned.

"Miss Sakura, Miss Imai... You have another guest." She said curtly, catching the attention of all three people in the room. The two princesses looked at her in a questioning manner as she moved to the side, letting another person come in.

It was a boy with glossy, fair hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was dressed in a formal white suit with matching shoes and gloves. He smiled lightly at the two girls and bowed in a more playful manner than an actual bow before saying, "Hey Mikan, Hotaru. Long time no see."

Mikan squealed in happiness whilst Hotaru's eyes widened, which was already surprising by itself, but when Ruka's jaw dropped as he caught the sight of Natsume, that was the most surprising part.

"Natsume?!"

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I usually do, it'll probably take me a while to get more inspiration! Sorry! Oh, and, hehe, I hope I surprised you guys with the appearance of Rei/Persona! After all, most of you guessed it was Ruka, so I just ended up adding Ruka at the end, anyway. c: -Crystallised/Dee.**


End file.
